


I'll Have No Regrets

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's words about a "what if" scenario got Sho thinking...he could kill a member if he wanted to. (Derived from a Tumblr post that led to the creation of this fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the tumblr post that started it all: http://stormtales.tumblr.com/post/51330348027/kuromu12-kamben87-jun-think-about-it-this

He once read an article about the true origins why humans have a fear of heights. When Sho read the passage, he discovered something he wasn’t expecting. It was said the beginning of acrophobia starts when the person leans over the edge. The human mind begins creating situations that the conscious mind wouldn’t dare attempt to do: jump off. This sudden curiosity becomes a realization that the subject wants to see what happens when they jump, thus creates the fear of heights. In truth, it was the bug of curiosity that itches people to their fears.

Sho’s mind was blown away. He kept this to himself because he thought it was preposterous. He had never once in his life thought of jumping from a tall height. Even as he sat with his friends and gazing at the lights during his concert rehearsal, he didn't want to do it.

Then, Jun spoke. “I just thought of something weird.”

"What is it?" Sho asked.

"Think about it. This is just an 'if', but if one of us wanted to kill another member, they can really just get pushed off and die.”

Sho felt his heart skip for an instant. His mind drifted back to the article.

As if he spotted his reaction, Nino blurted out, “Sho-san! If that were to really happen, you could get away with an excuse!”

Sho fumbled with his bottom lip.

"He could easily say ‘I panicked…and when I looked back…’," Nino mumbled.

"I have only one thing to say," Sho said.

"What’s that?"

"I’ll have no regrets," Sho giggled.

"So, it’s okay if that actually happens?" Jun grinned, looking slightly nervous.

Of course, Sho meant as a playful joke, but a part of him realized it was the honest truth. It would satisfy an old curiosity, and it could possible cure his fear in heights.

"Oh, wow! Look at that!" Aiba said, pointing at the practice fireworks.

All the members got up from the steps and walked towards the edge of the stage to see the fireworks. It was only in small quantities, but it was still impressive. Sho stood behind them, noticing they were dangerously close to the edge. There nothing but a shear drop down until the moving stage platform below.

Ohno and Aiba had their arms linked over their shoulders. It’ll be too much work pushing them both together without getting caught. Jun and Nino were separate, but Jun was standing too close to a staff member. Only Nino looked alone with his hands on his knees and leaving his back extremely vulnerable.

Just to satisfy a curiosity…cure a fear…no harm, right?

Sho bumped his knee against Nino’s rear, and for that instant, his heart stop. He watched as Nino frantically waved his arms to balanced himself, and for another terrifying moment, Sho thought he would regain himself and everyone would catch him in the act.

Sho stepped back so it looked like he just noticed Nino was about to fall. Nino’s arms didn’t support his weight and he fell over the edge. Everyone screamed as they watched Nino fall. The staff was fast on their feet, as well as the rest of the members except Sho, who remained at the top still shocked at what he did.

He’ll get up. it was a prank. It was suppose to cure Sho. But Nino wasn’t waking up, not even in the hospital where his heart monitor let out only a single tone. It was later revealed that a cameraman caught Sho in the action. The group disbanded immediately, and Sho was sentenced to prison for life. He was disgraced by his family, and he lost everything that was important to him.

But he got over his fear of heights. He finally filled his curiosity and understands the results, but it created a new fear.

Death.

"Sho!"

"Huh?!" Sho woke up.

Nino smiled at him. “I was asking you if it was okay to kill another member. Are you serious?”

Suddenly, all eyes were on him, even Ohno and Aiba who weren’t part of the conversation now decided to listen in. Sho felt his palms sweating, but there was a great sense of relief washing over him. He hates it when he daydreams too far into the future.

"O-of course not!" Sho laughed. "It was a joke. A joke!"

"Nah, Sho is definitely the killer type," Jun smirked.

"Ha?!" Sho frowned at him.

"Guys, ten minutes," their mangers called.

Sho was still dumbfound as the other members started descending down the stairs, still cracking jokes at each other.

"If I had to kill you guys, I’d do it by food poisoning," Jun admitted.

"Wouldn’t it be easier to stab with a knife?" Aiba added.

"Then, it’ll be too easy to track with fingerprints," Nino thought cleverly. "I would be just like Jun and use chemicals. Something highly toxic. What about you, Master?"

Ohno took awhile to respond back. “I’d probably let someone else do it.”

"As expected of Maou," Nino teased.

"You guys are weird," Sho chuckled.

THE END! XDD


End file.
